


"Please Don't Leave."

by Raven_Grey1469



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale to the Rescue, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Is So Done, Stiles Stilinski is bad with kids, but it's not his fault, he just needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Grey1469/pseuds/Raven_Grey1469
Summary: There are two things that Stiles knows for certain: The known world is slowly descending into a state of eternal chaos, and that him and kids do not mix... At all... Luckily, Derek is here to save him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 28





	"Please Don't Leave."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf in any capacity.

**“Please Don’t Leave”**

Derek opens the door to the sound of screaming children. Now, I know that sounds bad but, and hear me out, as far as Derek can tell, blood and death are not part of the equation. See? Significantly less alarming than it sounds. Now that that's out of the way, Derek can actually take in the situation. Stiles is standing in the middle of the room, and he is surrounded by screaming children.

"AH! See, I can scream too! How do you like it, you little shits?!?" Stiles, in a blatant act of maturity, is screaming right back. He looks to be on the brink of hysteria, his red face and messy hair highlighting the crazed look in his whiskey-colored eyes. After Stiles' outburst one of the toddlers bursts into tears. "Oh great! We're crying now?! So this is all  _ my  _ fault, huh? Typical. You should be more grateful, you know. Right now I'm the only thing standing between you and death by pedophile!" The rest of the children begin to cry, sending Stiles over the edge. "Okay! You know what? I'm done! I quit! It's every man for themselves. Good luck bitches. I'll see your asses in hell." Stiles turns on his heels, ready to walk out of the house, leaving it at the mercy of six crying toddlers. However, he is stopped in his tracks when he sees Derek standing in the doorway.

"Having fun?" Derek raises an eyebrow, quirking his lips into a smirk. "Just so you're aware, leaving would count as child endangerment. You know, a crime punishable by imprisonment?" 

Stiles levels Derek with a withering glare, his hands are fisted at his sides and his mouth is curled into a snarl. "So?! I could care less! These little  _ monsters _ have been acting like- like  _ terrorists  _ all day. I mean, do you see this, Derek?! How in the actual hell do I deal with this? Huh? Tell me Derek, tell me ho-"

Derek surges forward, capturing Stiles' forearms in his firm hands. "Stiles!" Derek watches as Stiles snaps his mouth shut. "Breathe." Derek takes an exaggerated breath in, prompting Stiles to follow. They stand there for a few minutes, Derek guiding Stiles' breath. There are still children screaming in the background, but it doesn't matter. Right now, Derek is solely focused on helping Stiles, his friend, his  _ mate _ , even if Stiles isn't aware of that last fact just yet.

Once Derek has deemed Stiles’ breathing acceptable, he lets go of him, taking a step back and surveying the scene once more. There are three small children in the room, two boys and one girl. Derek doesn’t recognize any of them. “Stiles.” Derek tries, careful not to upset him again.

“Yes, Sourwolf?” Stiles replies innocently, his wide doe-eyes staring up at the wolf.

“Whose kids are these?” 

“Well, I didn’t steal them if that’s what you’re getting at.” Stiles crosses his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes. 

“Okay, that’s a step in the right direction. But you still have three crying toddlers in the middle of your living room, which means three sets of angry parents to deal with if you can’t calm them down and make them like you.”

"I know, fuck,  _ I know _ ." Stiles fists his hands in his disheveled hair. "I'm just, I don't know, I guess I'm just not good at this. Dealing with small children is more of your specialty, not mine. They've been here for a little over two hours and all I've managed to do is make them cry." Stiles runs his hand down his face, dropping it heavily at his side and contorting his face into a look of defeat. 

Derek closes the space between him and Stiles in two steps, taking the teen's forearms in his hands once more. "Look, you're not bad with kids. It just takes practice." Derek locks eyes with Stiles, looking for any indication of his understanding of what Derek has just said. Stiles nods, breaking eye contact and looking down at his sock clad feet. 

There is a brief silence before Derek hears Stiles' whispered voice.  **"** I know; Just... **Please don't leave."**

And just like that, Derek's heart melts. He gives Stiles an affectionate smile and pulls him into a hug. "I won't leave. Not now, not ever. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to comment and give constructive criticism! I always appreciate helpful tips to better my writing. I hope you enjoyed!  
> Much Love,  
> Raven_Grey1469


End file.
